Brigmore Manor
Brigmore Manor is a location outside Dunwall's walls in the Mutcherhaven District, and infamous as a lair for the city's outlaws. It is the setting of the final mission of The Brigmore Witches, Delilah's Masterwork, and featured in the second part of Dishonored: The Corroded Man, The Witchcharms. Details Brigmore Manor was once the home of the Brigmore family, a rich and powerful family and the largest suppliers of timber in the Isles. Much of their fortune and influence was lost in the early 19th century, during the whale oil boom, and the manor was abandoned. Afterwards, it became a haven for smugglers, spies, at least two gangs and other individuals looking for a place to hide. It served as the base of operations for the witch Delilah Copperspoon and her coven between 1836 and 1837, which earned them the name of Brigmore Witches. The estate and house were bought a decade later by Slackjaw under his new identity of Azariah Fillmore, producer and importer of exotic liqueurs across the Empire. He started using his newfound fortune to employ ex-gang members and renovate Brigmore Manor. Work began on the place by 1851 and was disrupted in the Month of Darkness by the raid of the new Whalers on the manor's crypt and Delilah's old studio.Dishonored: The Corroded Man, Chapter 11 In 1852, after losing their powers due to the sabotage of the Oraculum, several of the former Brigmore Witches thought about returning to Brigmore Manor. Locations The Brigmore Estate is located south-east below the Mutcherhaven District, north beyond the city walls of Dunwall.Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p. 173 It sits in the hollow of a hill by the Wrenhaven River, surrounded on the west side by the rest of the district sitting atop steep cliffs. A collapsed stairway used to connect the estate to Mutcherhaven. By 1837, the witches placed various enchanted statues of Delilah around the property to alert them of any unwanted intruders. Many witches and gravehounds patrol the manor and its environs, while River Krusts infest the rest of the estate. The estate's riverside is a swamp land half-flooded by years of neglect, with a single building and several trees. A high fence gates the land from the front of the manor's grounds. A solarium, a small cemetary and a crypt are located to the west of the manor, the crypt leading to a secret entrance. The westernmost side of the house can only be entered from outside, as well as two attics leading to a large terrace on the third floor. An overgrown garden occupies along with a large fountain, two storage sheds, a gazebo and a stream flowing down a waterfall. The manor itself is old and dilapidated, with many wooden support keeping the walls from collapsing. Inside, the floors and walls are riddled with holes leading to many treacherous drops. The only entrances to the building are the front door and the crypt. The first floor consists of a living room, several flooded corridors, and a large gallery. It is heavily guarded by many witches and gravehounds. The entrance leading to the gallery is covered by various snares and covered by vegetation. It can only be accessed via an opening on the second floor. The room itself is lightly guarded by a few witches. The gallery is mainly occupied by a painting working as a portal to the Void. The second floor contains a library and a few small rooms. It is guarded by several witches and a gravehound. The library can only be accessed via an opening in the west wing. One of the rooms holds a tortured Overseer while another leads to the third floor. The witches' living quarters on this floor are littered with planters for their vegetal creations. The third floor is comprised several attics including Delilah's studio. It contains several blocks of stone for sculpting and painting materials. It is unguarded but defended by several tripwire traps. The lantern required to access the Void from Delilah's painting is located here along with her journal. Trivia *The manor is the second farthest location outside Dunwall's city limits visited in Dishonored, the farthest being Kingsparrow Island. *One of Delilah's statues may be a nod to the Weeping Angel from the Doctor Who series. It is found in the Brigmore Crypt, appearing relatively innocuous with its hands covering its eyes, but changes instantaneously to a menacing pose after Daud picks up the bone charm in front of it.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_uWDTQaAeqU *There are several differences between the appearances of Brigmore Manor in The Brigmore Witches and The Corroded Man: **In the game, the estate's garden in back is closed off from the rest of the district by a clif. In the novel, a huge stone wall with a gate separates the garden in the back of the estate from woodlands in Mutcherhaven. A drive passes through the undergrowth, from which the new Whalers accessed Brigmore. **In the novel, the greenhouse is visible from the back of the estate, and is pointing east. **In the novel, the crypt's entrance is more elaborate. The front is parked by two columns. The stone slab hiding the crypt's entrance is down a short flight of stairs and is sculpted to look like a door, complete with a fake door knob. It flips around when opening rather than sliding, and can only opened from the inside. *In The Corroded Man, Emily discovered a room in the attic where she found an easel and some rotten canvas. This is likely Delilah's studio, though Emily did not have any knowledge of what happened here.Dishonored: The Corroded Man, pages 193-194 Gallery BridgemoreWitchesPressKitMood test02.JPG|Brigmore Manor exterior promotional material. BridgemoreWitchesPressKitInterior 2.jpg|Brigmore Manor interior promotional material. Brigmore flag.jpg|The Brigmore emblem. Brigmore Witches 02.jpg|Brigmore Manor and yard. Brigmoremanorfront.jpg|Brigmore Manor frontal view. Tree 01 1.jpg|Trees in front of the manor. Tree 01.jpg|More trees. bmanor07.png|Brigmore Manor in the distance. bmanor04.png|Brigmore Manor front yard. bmanor02.png|The solarium. 04 crypt entrance.png|The crypt entrance. bmanor11.png|The crypt. crypt01.png|The Brigmore Manor crypt. bmanor23.png|A Delilah statue in the crypt. Statuecrypt2.gif|Statue of Delilah in Brigmore Crypt (GIF) bmanor17.png|Brigmore Manor first floor. bmanor18.png|An inundated part of the house. bmanor19.png|First floor. bmanor14.png|Manor interior. Ceiling 01.jpg|A collapsed ceiling inside the manor. bmanor15.png|Brigmore Manor interior. bmanor16.png|A hallway in Brigmore Manor. bmanor13.png|A creepy hallway in Brigmore Manor. Ceiling 01 3.jpg|A view of one of the manor's many damaged floors. Ceiling 01 1.jpg|A hole in the ceiling, making the room above visible. bmanor21.png|Library. bmanor24.png|The library. Ceiling 01 2.jpg|Holes in the library floor. bmanor22.png|Delilah's art studio. Garden01.png|The backyard at Brigmore Manor. statue01.png|A statue of Delilah. backgarden01.png|A shady grove. backgarden02.png|A swampy area in the back garden. backgarden04.png|Part of the back yard with a view of the waterfall where the butler can be found. backgarden05.png|Part of the back yard with a gazebo and a Delilah statue. backgarden06.png|A locked storage shed in the back yard. backgarden07.png|The back of the Brigmore Manor. backgarden08.png|The top of the gazebo from the hidden path up above. Tree 01 2.jpg|A view of trees growing in the manor's garden. backgarden10.png|A shed in the yard. backgarden11.png|The inside of the garden shed. backgarden12.png|A fountain in the garden. backgarden16.png|The yard near to the garden. backgarden13.png|Entrance to the garden. waterfall01.png|The waterfall behind Brigmore Manor. attic flowers01.png|Flowers in the attic of Brigmore Manor. 02 symbol3.png|The art gallery. 04 bmanor roof.png|The patio on the roof. 04 bmanor roof3.png|Path from the roof to the front door. 04 gallery.png|Drawings in the gallery. Tree 02.jpg|Render and texture of the trees growing around Brigmore Manor. Ceiling 02.jpg|Renders and textures of Brigmore Manor's ceilings. References es:Mansión Brigmore ru:Усадьба Бригморов it:Villa Brigmore zh:布莱格摩尔庄园 Category:Buildings Category:The Brigmore Witches Locations Category:The Corroded Man Locations